godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilla
Zilla 'is a founding and current member of the 'Earth Defenders. She is a giant Marine Iguana Kaiju, a product of nuclear testing on the French Polynesia Islands. She makes her first appearances in Honolulu in 2010, where she fought Godzilla and lost but later aids him in the Trilopod War. Appearance Zilla resembles a giant sized theropod (Similar to a Dromeosaur or a Tyrannosaur) dinosaur with some tributes to an iguana. She has a rough, square-shaped under bite with a pronounced chin, a long neck and large fin-like scutes along her back and down the length of her long tail. She also possesses a very thick hide. Her legs are long and powerful with three dinosaurian toes on each foot, plus a vestigial toe on the back. Her arms are also long and her hands posses five claws each. After being accepted into Fairy Tail, Zilla is given her Guild Mark. Her Guild Mark is black and placed on the right side of her neck. Personality During her first appearance, Zilla was shown to be wild and ruthless, mercilessly attacking Honolulu, Hawaii for no particular purpose. This was also shown during the Trilopod War when she brutally assaulted the Trilopod clones of Godzilla and Titanosaurus. Four years after Godzilla's supposed death, when Zilla is seen swimming around the outskirts of the Monster Islands, Lucy Casprell suspects she won't come to land because she doesn't feel welcome among the other monsters while Chavez suspects that it's because she's shy. After joining the Earth Defenders, Zilla has been shown to be kind and protective towards her comrades, yet still has been shown to be quite aggressive in battle. Zilla shares a good relationship with her comrades, especially Kumonga and Kamoebas as well as Titanosaurus (before he defected) as the four kaiju formed a team. After learning that Titanosaurus had joined the Earth Conquerors, Zilla along with Kamoebas and Kumonga became very hurt by this but still never lost hope in their former comrade. History The first Zilla was originally a marine iguana that inhabited the French Polynesia Islands before being mutated by nuclear testing. In 1989, Zilla attacked New York City and was at first mistaken for Godzilla. Zilla laid her eggs in the Madison Square Garden until a majority of them were destroyed by the American military before she was killed by jets. However, one egg had survived and later hatched into the current Zilla before she disappeared. After examining the body of the first Zilla, the military realized that it wasn't Godzilla, but a different creature. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010, Zilla appears fully grown up in Honolulu where she goes on a rampage, attacking the Counter-Kaiju Reaction (CKR). She is soon confronted by Godzilla who also arrives on in Honolulu and the two Kaiju fight. She is tail-smacked by Godzilla into a building and the King of the Monster fires his Atomic Beam at her. However Zilla is able avoid the attack by burrowing underground and then digs behind Godzilla and ambushes him. The two reptiles further engage each other in physical combat until Godzilla ambushes Zilla and begins to choke her. Before Godzilla can kill her, CKR opens fire on Godzilla, distracting him long enough for Zilla to be released, both monsters then head off towards the ocean. Zilla is also featured in the 'Water' monsters section of a mural on Infant Island. Cryogs Revenge Arc In 2014, Zilla is sighted swimming around the waters of the Monster Islands, however she does not venture onto land with the other kaiju. Trilopod War Arc When the Trilopod invasion begun on the Monster Islands, Zilla was the only kaiju from the area that had avoided being captured. Soon Zilla appeared in Los Angeles and she saved Jet Jaguar from a Trilopod Godzilla. She and the other Earth monsters rally behind Godzilla and fight off against the Trilopod hybrids. She and Varan take down and kill a Trilopd/Titanosaurus Hybrid. But soon she and other Kaiju are over whelmed by the Queen Trilopod Magita but Godzilla absorbs her energy to unlock his Burning Mode. Once Magita is killed, Zilla and the other Earth Kaiju follow Godzilla into the sea. Post-Trilopod War Arc Sometime after the Trilopod war, Zilla and many other Kaiju rally under Godzilla and form the Earth Defenders. During her time with the Earth Defenders, she formed a team with Titanosaurus, Kumonga and Kamoebas. Later, Zilla and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team, she as well as Titanosaurus and Kamoebas are embarrassed when Kumonga tries to come up with a name for their team. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Anguirus and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from his mission Brisbane, Zilla and the other Earth Defenders meet with their leader to discuss the possibility of another faction containing malice kaiju. The team is soon confronted by SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors and the kaiju factions prepare to brawl. The battle in halted by a large magic circle created by Grimoire Heart above Monster Islands and all the kaiju are sucked through and are sent to Earth Land. Zilla and the others are seprated from Godzilla as they are enter the other dimension. Zilla and her teammates soon meet their leader in Magnolia and aid him in fighting off the Dark Guilds Naked Mummy and Dark Unicorn. She is present along with the other Earth Defenders in Fairy Tail's guild hall as Godzilla explains who they are and warning their new alleys of the Earth Conquerors. After Makarov Dreyar welcomes the Earth Defenders in the guild and gives them their guild marks, Zilla along with her fellow kaiju join the core members of Fairy Tail as the Shobijin show the mages Godzilla's memories. After the mages are finished seeing the memories, Zilla like the other Defenders are shocked when the mages still accept them as their guild mates. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Zilla in her battle with the Trilopods and Magita. She soon joins a bar fight with her fellow Defenders and many members of Fairy Tail. The next day, Zilla is conversing with the other members of Fairy Tail. Tenrou Island Arc When Master Makarov announces the participants for the S-Class Wizard Trial, Zilla and the other Earth Defenders stand on stage as Fairy Tail's master adds that Earth Defenders are able to participate in the trial. Zilla along with Anguirus joins Elfman Strauss and Evergreen. One week later, Zilla and her team meet the other teams at the port of Hargeon. While on the boat to Tenrou Island, Zilla notices some tension between Evergreen and Elfman. Freed Justine then places a magic barrier around the boat but after Evergreen rewrites the enchantment, Zilla and the rest of the team jump into the water and swim towards the island. When on the Island, the team encounters Mirajane Strauss in her Satan Soul and begin to battle. Zilla is sent crashing by the She-Devil, she then gets back up and begins to charge towards Mirajane but instead of attacking her Zilla dives into the sand and begins to burrow. As Mirajane is facing against Anguirus, Zilla bursts from the sand and attempts to bite her but the Takeover Mage manages to grab Zilla's jaws and prevent the bite. Zilla is then punched by Mirajane and sent flying into another boulder. With both Zilla and Anguirus are overwhelmed are forced to stay back as Elfman and Evergreen switch places with them, they finally win through some devious plotting from Evergreen helps them win and move on. When they reach the checkpoint, Zilla and the other Earth Defenders part ways with their partners and leave for the base camp by the instructions of Makarov. While on their way, she and Anguirus tell the other kaiju about Evergreen and Elfman tricking Mirajane. Suddenly Zilla and the other kaiju sense an ominous energy whch emanated from the Black Wizard Zeref and Godzilla orders them to spread out to find the Fairy Tail mages. Zilla finds Evergreen and Elfman who are battling Rustyrose, Belcusas, Kamacuras and Ebirah. She saves Evergreen from being killed by Ebirah as she bites gown on Ebirah's claw and tosses him away. Zilla comments on how just as the Earth Defenders are allies of Fairy Tail that the Earth Conquerors have also teamed up with humans, Kamacuras retaliates and attacks but she dodges the attack and bites down on his arm before tossing him into Belcusas . Zilla joins Elfman and Evergreen in the battling the enemy. Zilla bites down on Ebirah's tail and swings him into Kamacuras, knocking them into a wall. Belcusas attempts to punch Zilla but the iguana kaiju dodges and rams the beast, sending him back. As Evergreen and Elfman argue again, Zilla tells them to focus when they continues to do so, she just sighs. After Evergreen is struck by his Jet Black Sword and Elfman is struck down by Belcusas, Zilla is shocked by their feat and she is struck down by Ebirah and Kamacuras. As the three of them lie on the ground, Rusty reveals their goal is to find the black wizard Zeref and reveals that they want him to create the Grand Magic World, were all non-magic users are destroyed, much to the shock of Zilla, Elfman and Evergreen. Soon both opposing sides here the roar of King Caesar in his berserk-mode, Elfman and Evergreen are shocked by the roar, whie Zilla becomes worried. Soon Zilla along with Evergreen and Elfman are running from Belcusas until they come to a cliff. When Evergreen and Elfman begin to argue again, Zilla yells at them both to tell them to stop, telling them they have bigger things to worry about. The group is soon corned by Belcusas. Elfman has an idea on how to beat Belcusas. After Elfman throws Evergreen over Belcusas and distracts the monster as they move away from the cliff. Elfman and Zilla prepare to face Belcusas, Belcusas attempts to punch the two but Elfman turns into his Beast-Soul form and blocks the attack with his arms. The force of the attack causes the cliff to collapse and Belcusas to fall. When Belcusas holds onto the edge of the destroyed cliff, Zilla blasts the creature off the edge with her Power Breath. As Belcusas fall, Elfman complements Zilla but asks why she didn't use her Power Breath in the trial against Mirajane, Zilla explains that she is still learning how to full control her powers. Once again Elfman and Evergreen bicker again but Zilla just sighs at their antics. Soon Rusty, Ebirah and Kamcuras catch up with the trio. As Ebirah and Kamacuras ask why se still defends the humans, Zilla states that not all humans are perfect but they are still worth protecting because of how much good some humans can do. Rusty asks if none magic users are necessary as he thinks they serve no purpose, Elfman states the guilds and non-magic users both relie on each to make life easier for all and is a relationship built on trust, Elfman also tells he won't let Rusty mock what they have made, both Zilla and Evergreen are moved by Elfman's words. Elfman attempts to take down Rustyrose but Rusty slashes the Take-Over mage with his sword arm, much to the horror of Evergreen and Zilla. As Elfman is down, Ebirah attempts to kill Elfman, enraging Zilla. However all are surprised when Elfman grabs Ebirah claw and manages to replicate the sea monsters arm. After Elfman takes down Kamacuras and Ebirah, Rustyrose attempt to strike but Zilla bite down on his sword arm, giving Elfman a chance to charge the dark mage. After Elfman's Ebirah claw is blocked when Rusty turns his hand into a shield, Elfman destroys Rusty's glasses so that Evergreen can use stone eyes on dark mage. Unfortunately, Rusty is not effected by Everegreen's stone eyes, Zilla, Evergreen and Elfman are shocked and in their state are left vulnerable. Rusty knocks down Zilla and Elfman before slashing Evergreen. Rusty explains that his magic is the Arc of Embodiment which allows him make his imagination reality. Zilla pinned Ebirah and Kamacuras while Elfman and Evergreen are trapped by Rusty's Tower of Dingir, Zilla screams as she witness the attack on her friends. Zilla and Elfman are injured and Evergreen is unconscious (being carries by Elfman), make it to the base camp, she feels sorry for Elfman and his sister Lissana cry over how their friends are defeated by Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors. Zilla, Elfman and Evergreen are added to the wounded beside Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane and Baragon. Later as Kumonga and Kamoebas are fighting against Ebirah and Kamacuras alongside Freed and Bickslow are battling Rustyrose, she opens her eyes and gives a pound smile just as Evergreen does. Later Godzilla, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Rodan, Wendy Marvell, Carla (with an unconscious Cana Alberona and Makarov) come to the camp and they see Zilla with the rest of the wounded, Godzilla is angered seeing the Earth Defender wounded by the Earth Conquerors. After Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Rodan and the Exceeds leave as the attack team to face Master Hades, Baragon and the other members of the wounded are protected by the Defence Team from Yomazu, Kawazu, Ganimes and Dagahra after their defeat by Gajeel, Levy, Gorosaurus and Baragon. The four villains are joined by Kain Hikaru after his battle with Natsu, Lucy and Godzilla. Abilities Power Breath: A technique that she was taught by Godzilla, Zilla can fire a powerful beam of fiery green energy, similar to Godzilla's Atomic Beam. She used this attack to blast Belcusas off a cliff. However she is currently still learning how to control it. Immense Strength: Uses tooth and claw in battle with opponents such as Godzilla. She can also use her chutes on her back as a slashing/stabbing weapon as seen when fighting a Trilopod Godzilla. She has enough strength to lift and brought opponents like Ebirah and Kamacuras using her powerful jaws. The bite strength of her jaws is able to inflict on Rusty's Jet Black Sword Arm. She can also ram into opponents like Belcusas. Her strength also allows her to burrow underground. Amphibious Lifestyle: Being a Marine Iguana, Zilla is capable of spending time underwater as well as on land, similar to Godzilla. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Water Kaiju Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Kaiju